


Cold Feet

by Kalloway



Category: Gear School
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Room checks and time to go to bed.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 22nd, 2015.
> 
> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'hinder'

"And that's everyone, at least for five minutes," Captain Wheeling said as she tapped the last name on her tablet and then flipped the stylus to tuck it into the slot on the back. For the briefest of seconds, her depth perception failed completely and it fell to the floor, kicked by Captain Tsing before he stopped it with his other foot.

"Obviously time to get some sleep ourselves," he said with a chuckle. Wheeling jabbed him with a pair of fingers right into the joint of his metal ankle. She knew he wouldn't really feel it, but it made her point. She grabbed the stylus and slotted it without incident.

"Your feet are cold."

"I didn't think that would be a surprise at this point-"

"You know what I mean," Wheeling said as she stood and tucked the tablet away in her uniform jacket's pocket. "Honestly..."

"My feet being cold have never hindered--"

"And aren't going to hinder," Wheeling added quickly as she let him slip an arm around her.

"Time to get some sleep?"

"Time to go to bed," Wheeling corrected with a smile. It would take a little more than a dropped stylus and cold feet to dissuade her, after all. Tsing's echoing grin suggested much the same.


End file.
